NL High
by NCIS-chick-KZBOM
Summary: ITs about NCIS and Svu in high school problems will arise i mean it is high school.  I used two bones characters mainly because i thought they would fit.I changed the rating just to be safe cause idk how other people will judge. This is mainly EO and Tiva
1. NL High Characters

**Title: **NL High

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own NCIS, Law and order SVU, or Bones I had **Nothing** to do with the shows I just wrote this high school story

**A/N: If there is a character from one of the shows other than bones you want me to add please tell me! I only have 2 bones characters because, when I tried to write it with all the bones characters they didn't get in the story a lot so I cut most of them out my story but Angela and Hodgins go well with the story.**

Characters:

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers<strong>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: P.E teacher everyone calls him Gibbs or Mr. Gibbs other than Ducky and Jenny.

Jenny Shepard: English (writing) teacher students call her Ms.S .

Donald ( Ducky) Mallard: Teaches history everyone calls him Ducky including students.

(there are other teachers just not as important although their class may be)

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo: Popular football jock mom died at age 12 his family is very rich

Elliot Stabler: Another popular football jock dating Kathy.

Oldafin (Fin) Tutola :Football player dating Casey.

John Munch: Conspiracy theorist baseball player dating Alex.

Jack Hodgins: Conspiracy theorist football player dating Angela.

Tim McGee: 2nd highest IQ in school plays online games.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

Caitlin (Kate) Todd: A tomboy and girly-girl gets good grades.

Olivia Benson: Tomboy girly-girl nice to everyone.

Casey Novak: Mostly Tomboy has never gotten a C dating Fin.

Alex Cabot: Mostly Girly-Girl rich parents nice to most.

Angela Montenegro: artist Girly-girl live in the moment is her motto.

Abby Sciuto: Forensic science major. Highest IQ in the school happy Goth.

Ziva David: A tomboy has good fighting skills new student from Israel.

Kathy: Very hateful thinks she's popular only Elliot and Kathy's group like her.

Jeanne Benoit: Kathy's best friend just like Kathy.

Dani Beck: Kathy's other best friend copy's Kathy.


	2. You know you like him and you like her

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own NCIS, Law and Order SVU, or Bones I just wrote this story I did **NOT** create the characters just wrote what they say and do in NL High!

A/N: If there is something you don't like please tell me so I can fix it! I am bad at making it so all the couples are in 1 chapter equal so for now I am focusing 1 couple per chapter but later in the story I hope to make it with all of them. If your favorite character isn't in it a lot yet be patient I promise if there in the story they will be a part and not just a little part!

Olivia, Kate, Abby, Casey, Angela, and Alex all sat down with their lunch under a shady tree outside.

" So the spring dance is coming up" Olivia said taking a bite of her apple

"Who are you going with? I'm going with Timmy because I like him and we are best friends I had to ask because I got tired of waiting for him to ask but he said yes." Abby said really quickly so she could get a drink of her caf-pow.

" I don't know … well I just haven't had anyone ask." Olivia replied

"Elliot would be perfect for you." Alex told her.

"But he has Kathy he is dreamy and sweet though." Olivia said.

"I could find a legal way she gets shipped to Europe or at least out of the country." Alex said with a devious smile on her face. As Olivia gave her a disapproving look.

"What about you Kate, who are you going with?" Casey asked.

" I think me and Tony were going to go as friends because nobody has asked and its better than getting stuck with a jerk." she replied unsure

"Won't it be strange? I mean you to are practically brother and sister." Alex added.

" Like I said I don't know still I mean its two weeks away." Kate told her.

They heard a strange voice ask, "May I sit with you guys?"

Olivia being the always nice person she is, said, "Of course" and she cleared a spot.

"I am Ziva David." The girl said

"I'm Olivia"

"Catlin but call me Kate."

"Abby it's really nice to meet you, you seem very nice I hope we become friends." Abby said so quick Ziva only caught her name.

"How many caf-pow have you had today?" Kate asked with her mouth wide open.

"Like 6 no 7 maybe 8 ya, it was 8, I think." Abby guessed

"That's way to many Abby you won't be able to sit in you seat during English if you keep drinking them." Olivia told her.

" I'm Alex by the way."

"Casey."

"Angela."

"We will show you around for the rest of the day if you like." Angela Offered"I would like that thank you." Ziva thanked

***Where the guys were sitting***

"So where is McGeek and Munch." Tony asked noticing they weren't in the circle.

"Don't know McGee is probably in the library and Munch I don't have a clue" Fin replied.

"So I here Olivia wants to go out with you." Tony told Elliot

Olivia and Tony had dated for a year when they decided they acted more like brother and sister and they did you would think they had been if no one told you. Tony knew that Olivia liked Elliot and Tony hadn't liked Kathy (Elliot's girl friend) and was always trying to get him to break it off with her. Truth be told no one liked he accept her "group" and Elliot and his family.

"Tony I'm dating Kathy" Elliot told him knowing what he was trying to do.

" Ya and all the guys think Olivia is better, not just better than Kathy but better for you.." Jack added to help Tony out.

"I agree." Fin added

"Plus she is sweeter, nicer…" Tony was cut off by Fin adding , "Prettier , not as sensitive"

Fin was cut off by Jack adding, "Nicer smile and she totally likes you more."

"I do think she is hot and amazing and she has beautiful eyes but Kathy has our future planned out." Elliot explained.

"Ya and you need someone who lives in the moment and isn't Kathy." Tony said

"Oh ya and she is positive." Fin added not wanting to forget one of her best qualities.

"You guys should except Kathy. I love her." Elliot tried to get them on his side, but failed on account they didn't believe he loved her, they believed his brother (who he looked up to and took his opinion over everyone else's) though she was right for him and liked her. Elliot ignored the rest of their conversation as he scanned the crowed for Kathy when he caught a glimpse of Olivia smiling and laughing which made him wish she had been the one he was dating.


	3. Excepted in the group

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own NCIS, law and order SVU, or Bones.

After the long week and day at school the girls headed to the coffee shop. Ziva had came too, although her dad would not approve of her not coming home and doing her homework right away.

"So where are you from?" Kate asked but her thoughts kept her from listing to the answer _Tony has hung out with Ziva all week not that I should care he is my best friend and I sure the hell would never date him. He is like my brother. But why do I care? Maybe I just think he wont wanna hang out like we usually do anymore. Ya that's it._

"Are you there?" Olivia said waving her hand in front of Kate's face.

"Did you even hear her? she said she was from Israel." Alex said

" Oh, ya that's cool." Kate said trying her hardest to put felling in her voice.

"I hear the guys are having a P.G.O." Casey hinted

"You know what that means?" Angela asked

"Ya S.O.P.O.G." Olivia answered

"Ziva you should totally come. When we have them everyone in the group is supposed to come." Abby told her

"I do not even know what those are but if you would explain I might be able to." Ziva said

"P.G.O means party guys only and most of the time they sleep over but they wont add S.O in the beginning for sleep over because they say they're for girls." Kate explained.

"And S.O.P.O.G means sleep over party girls only." Abby explained

"So can you come?" Casey asked

"I have to ask my father. Do you guys not have to ask you parents?" Ziva asked.

"Nope my are out of town for the next week and my brothers and my sister won't care let alone tell my parents where I'm going." Kate answered

"My mom never cares." Olivia told her.

"My parents are gone for the weekend." Alex explained

"My Dad doesn't mind he thinks its good to hang out with friends." Angela told them.

"I text my mom way earlier when I heard the guys were having one I knew we would and she said yes." Casey replied and everyone smiled at her thinking ahead.

"My mom says it's ok as long as I don't get into any trouble." Abby said

" So where should we have it?" Olivia asked

"My house or Kate's house so no parents are home." Alex replied

"My siblings all have plans this weekend , but I live next door to Tony and that's where the guys always have theirs because he has the biggest house in the entire school." Kate explained to them

"True." Casey said

"So my house it is?" Alex asked

" Ya." Abby replied for the group

"I bet Tony would give movies to his favorite girl." Olivia said with a smile.

As the others started to plan Ziva whispered to Angela, " Are Olivia and Tony dating because from what I understand of the American language a boys favorite girl is his girlfriend."

Angela laughed a little then whispered back, " No way they are like brother and sister when they did date it was way to awkward for them because the acted so much like siblings. Tony is single right now and if he wasn't you would know, trust me."

"Ok I think I understand now." Ziva replied quiet

Ziva really hoped her father would approve so she could go she hadn't ever really had a sleepover other than with her little sister Tali but they shared a room so it wasn't really special. She knew she would have to leave out the fact that there wouldn't be any adults otherwise it would be a no before she could even ask.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters and long time in between updates I will try to get better about making time for writing and uploading. Reviews are appreciated I want to know if I'm doing a good job. ****J **


	4. Regrets and mixed feelings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS, SVU, or Bones I'm just overly obsessed and have to write about them.**

**A/N: Alex's point of view. Ok if its in italics it's the persons thought and Alex isn't saying it. **

Ring Ring Ring

I slid to the house phone and picked it up, " This is the Cabot residence, Alex speaking.

"Hello this is Ziva, from school my father said I can come." Ziva told me on the other end of the line.

"Awesome! Be here by 8." I squealed in excitement.

"Okay so I guess I will see you later." Ziva replied

"Bye." I said and hung up.

8 o'clock came quickly and of course Abby arrived 10 minutes early because she couldn't wait and everyone else came minutes apart.

" So I know we said no guys but I couldn't think of any only girl games and spin the bottle sounded reallllllly fun, so I invited them over for 1 round." I told them hoping they wouldn't mind.

"Umm what is spin the bottle?" Ziva questioned.

This made me laugh considering it was almost every girls fav game because you got to kiss your crush without being embarrassed.

"It's a game. When you spin the bottle you have to kiss the person it spins on." Olivia explained.

"Oh well that seems kind of fun, I guess" Ziva replied.

"It's not kinda fun its like the BEST game EVER!" Abby and Angela said at the same time.

At 9 the boys showed up and the game started. Olivia went first and it landed on munch, who wasn't the guy she wanted to kiss but, they quickly kissed . Next, Munch spun landing on me making everyone laugh when we kissed like it was nothing. I spun and it landed on Fin which was awkward because, both Casey and Munch watched like a hawk. Fin spun landing on Ziva and they didn't kiss on account Ziva was too embarrassed. Kate spun and it had to land on the one person she did not want it to land on she made that very noticeable , Tony. _I can't kiss him he is well, well like a brother or if not that a best friend! _But their lips met because Kate couldn't chicken out other wise Abby, Angela and maybe even Olivia, Casey, and me would insist she liked him. So many confusing thoughts went through each of their heads, you could tell by their faces,I wanted to ask Kate but knew now was not the time or place. _They couldn't decide if they wanted to kiss again or if they never even wanted to speak again_. The rest of the game was awkward because of one simple kiss. Around 10 the guys decided they would go home. Olivia and Elliot walked out together a few minutes after wanting to finish their conversation, but the constant honks from the guys made it impossible. As Olivia went to head inside she tripped on a plant and Elliot caught her, aww so cute. _Its now or never each of the guys though _. _Come on Livy just one move_ _the girls though from the inside window_. Elliot slowly leaned in and Olivia met him halfway sending me and everyone else screaming. _He is soo cute and, and perfect so wrong for a idiot like m…_ Olivia's thoughts trailed away as the kiss deepened.

_She's so perfect just like the guys said maybe she is right for me but she's way too good for m… _Elliot's thoughts slowly trailed away too_. _Two headlights appeared sending Olivia running into my place ruining the moment and Elliot stood there frozen. He finally realized he was being called by the guys and headed for the car ruining his perfect feeling.

* In the house *

" Oh my god Livy!" Angela squealed.

" I cant believe you kissed him!" Added Abby

" But he's not single and I just kissed a, a I don't know what to call it." Olivia said tearing up.

"It's ok" Kate and Casey consoled,

"No it's not" Olivia sobbed.

" I once went out with a guy that wasn't single." I lied trying to make her feel better.

"So?" Olivia cried

"You'll be ok" Abby told her.

"It's his fault too Liv he's just a cheater." Angela told her.

"Also I bet he will regret what he has done to you." Ziva added trying to help. So I guess my idea sucked because all girl parties me **NO **and I mean **NO **guys if you wanna have a good time.

**A/N: Ok so I have been busy my grandma had to have surgery and I didn't get to write so I haven't updated but I will try to update faster from now on I just hope I can keep the ideas going so I can complete the story.**


	5. Monday, just another day

**No Copyright intended I own ****NOTHING!**

On Monday Olivia tried to avoid everyone but, Kate was in all her classes and Tony was just to annoying to avoid. The final bell rang and she almost knocked over the teacher running out of class. She had gone the whole day without seeing _him _but when she shut her locker there _he_ was. He hoped anyone even Tony would come and bug her right now, no not bug her save her. But no matter how much she silently prayed no one cam to be her hero.

"So about Friday-" Elliot started

"I understand , it was nothing blah-blah-blah, I'm not dumb I _accidentally _fell into you and we _accidentally _kissed. No big deal, AT ALL!" Olivia finished for him stretching out the word accidentally. _What if that wasn't what he was going to say ? What if he ended it with Kathy? No, everyone heard about their NEAR break-up, because it was just my luck those headlights had to be Jeanne's who had to tell Kathy._ Olivia scolded herself. She then turned and walked away tossing her hair to look confident. As for Elliot he stood their like he was a deer and headlights were coming strait at him at 100 miles an hour, needless to say he was confused because that was no where near what he was going to say.

As Olivia was running out no not running storming out of the building she ran into Kate, who had a scared worried look on her face.

" What's wrong?" Olivia asked by instinct

" I… Uhh…Er… umm nothing." Kate stammered

"Ya there is I know you and most of all I know where you're worried and right now you're worried." Olivia replied

"I… well…umm…I…think…I…umm…uh…might be falling in love with Tony, there I said it!" Kate whispered with slight anger

**A/N: Ok now clearly it could go two ways it could be Tiva (Tony and Ziva) or Tate (Tony and Kate) I could take Ziva out completely or leave her in and have jealousy and I could do the same with Kate, I could take her out of the story or leave her in with jealousy so please review I need YOUR opinion! So now it's time to vote, Tiva or Tate? **


	6. when did this start?

**AN: I had major writers block for this chapter and I have been overly busy, well anyways here it is, and it might be temporary depending on what you think of it.**

"You can't be this is overly C-R-A-Z-Y, that's like me saying I like Elliot." Olivia told her

"You do love Elliot." Kate said in a matter-o-fact way

"No…ok…maybe. But Tony is your Bff as in Best Friends Forever so you can't love him!" Olivia explained

"Good point I will just uh… talk to him." Kate told her

"That might work, just don't make it awkward." Olivia directed

"Maybe you should talk to Elliot, I mean instead of putting words in his mouth." Kate suggested

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I meant for you it will work and anyways how did you know what I did, it just happened?" Olivia asked

"Well Casey saw it and told Linn, who told Karry , who told Jason, who told Munch, who told Carson, who told James, who told like 10 people one of them being Carly, who told me." Kate explained

"News spreads fast around here gosh!" Olivia said

"Not the point, he likes you Liv accept that." Kate told her

"Well you better get going don't you have to catch up to Tony?" Olivia asked to avoid the subject of her

"Ya cya." Kate replied and started walking off

As Kate ran out of the building she caught sight of Tony walking past the flag pole.

"Tony wait up!" Kate screamed making Tony stop in place and Kate dash up to him

"Hey Katie, what's the reason you stopped me?" Tony asked

"Stop calling me Katie! And the only reason I am walking home with an imbecile like you is because we have to talk." Kate said sighing in frustration.

"Well then start talking because I am sure this is not the discussion you want to have." Tony told her

"Tony, I think I well… like you." Kate said biting her lip

"Like, Like-Like?" Tony asked

"Maybe." Kate said

"Well when did you start liking me?" Tony asked

"It sounds shallow, but when we kissed." Kate replied

"Well then we kiss again and if there is a spark then you like me if not you don't" Tony suggested

"Good idea, I think." Kate said

And they slowly kissed, Kate had to admit he was a good kisser but there was no huge spark.

"Nope." Tony answered once they pulled apart

"Nothing. Friends?" Kate asked

"No." Tony said clearly

"Tony!" Kate yelled

"Like brother and Sister." Tony added and Kate smiled because that's what they were brother and sister or who knows what but for now that label worked.

**AN: I know it was short but it worked for the closing of Kate and Tony and I have begun the next chapter so I don't have complete writers block so I might get it up soon.**


	7. Sonic, the place for love, maybe

**A/N: Okay, so it's been **_**forever **_**since I last uploaded, sorry writers block came again just when I though it was gone! Plus a ton happened with the family. But I found, my inspiration, my friends! And also there might be quite a few misspelled words cause my new laptop doesn't have spell check.**

**Diclaimer: If I owned NCIS or Svu or even the two Bones characters, there would be a TON of pairings! But sadly I do not, so I get to write about them!**

A few minutes after Tony walked in to the empty house, his cell phone rang.

"Hello." Tony answered

_'Hey it's Ziva.'_

"Oh, hey Zi, what did you need?"

_'Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to sonic or something?'_

"Sounds great meet you at your place in five."

_'K bye.'_

"Bye"

At Sonic

"I think Gibbs and Ms.S are dating." Tony said making conversation

"Maybe, but it's not our job to pry into their personal life!" Ziva laughed

"Just sayin' I mean making out in the teachers lounge could be a _very_ funny sight."Tony laughed

"Or a horrifyingly _gross_ sight." Ziva replied gagging at the thought

"Oh come on! I mean they are perfect together!" Tony defended

"I think you have been hanging out with Abby a little too much." Ziva said

"How she _always _with McMathman, I think _they're_ dating." Tony replied

"_I think_, you think, everyone has someone they are secretly dating, and not telling you they are for a fact dating them." Ziva remarked

"Yup" Tony said casually

"So then in this world who am I secretly with?" Ziva asked

Tony paused and though for a while, then replied, "Me"

"_Oh really_, then do we make out in the teacher's lounge without telling you?" Ziva laughed

"Of course!" Tony laughed playing along

"Oh darn, to bad I do not remember this little affairs." Ziva stated so serious they both burst out in laughter.

"So do you seriously picture me with you?" Ziva asked a little nervous

"Yes." Tony said, "So then is it a date?"

"Is what a date?" Abby asked walking up with McGee

"Nothing." Tony and Ziva replied in unison

**A/N: Yay! Another really short update, okay I know you're noy yaying but it set up some Tivaness for the future and a possibility for a Jibbsish chapter. Now we say YaY for real! And the McAbby just isn't comin' to me so that's why there is only slight hints, but I promise it will come and it will come fast, because I shall use the force of McAbbyness!**


	8. A question

**A/N: I know another long time before an update! But hey I do what I can. This is in Ziva's Point of View i thought it would be nice to here a lot more thoughts since she is new and I just thought it would be fun to write.**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own any of the characters I can only dream or shows or movies or songs I refer to! Actually I had a dream where I did own them once, Lol. But still only a dream.

I was walking through the halls of NL High still not use to the new feeling and faces, it makes my senses go into overdrive. At least it is Tuesday and not Monday, okay to be honest it was a pretty good Monday I mean Tony did ask me out, okay so implied it. Speaking of Tony I haven't seen him yet this morning and usually he is either with Kate, Olivia, or his buddies which i have gathered to be popular football players, much like him.

"Hey Ziva," Olivia said walking up to me

"Hello." I replied, Olivia was always nice and welcomed me when i first came but she seemed to carry a lot of drama which my father said not to get into, and Ari didn't think it was a good idea to be making friends especially if we have to move, again.

"So word on the street is Tony and you are goin' to the spring dance together." Olivia said

"Huh?" I asked I was very confused there is no street and surely how would it tell Olivia this.

"Like the gossip in the school ." She replied

"Oh, no who told you this, well maybe i don't know." I honestly didn't know I mean we might be dating or maybe it was all a joke.

"Well Hodgins, one of Tony's buddies said Tony never stops talking about how cool you are and Tony asked me if I thought he should ask you out, and I said yes, then Abby said you two hung out yesterday so I just assumed."Olivia explained

I nodded slowly, finally understanding Tony did in fact ask me out.

*Ding*

I rushed to math one of the three classes I had with Tony.

"Hey." Tony said with a bright smile as I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hello." I replied returning the smile

"So did you want to see a movie this weekend?" Tony asked

Here we go again I can't tell if this is a group thing or if it's a date or maybe just a friend thing.

"Zi, are you there?" Tony asked waving his hand in front of my face

"Oh, yes, I would love to." I replied

"So it's a date?" Tony asked

"Well if it's a date and not a friend thing maybe I don't want to go." I said with a playful smile on my face trying to figure out what type of moving seeing this would be.

"Well then I will tell you it's a friend thing just so I can spend time with you."Tony said with the same type of smile on his face. Finally I understand, we are in fact dating or at least going on a date.

"Okay class that is enough chit-chat." said as he walked in hearing the bell that signaled class had started.

While he was giving us another lesson on trig I became lost in my own thoughts once again.

*Ding*

The bell jolted me out of my thoughts

"Have a good day class Hw: Is questions 13-30." said as everyone walked out

As I walked to my locker Jeanne Benoit, who Olivia and Angela informed me about, shot me a death glare. Apparently she has had a major crush on Tony since 4th grade, and around here it seems news gets spread fairly quickly and that news just so happened to be that me and Tony were dating, well from what Olivia said everyone knew.

Lunch came quickly and as I walked outside to sit where we usually sat I had saw Tony and Kate laughing and pushing each other around, like best friends. That is when I realized it they were best friends and maybe they were meant for one another as Abby would say, and here I am intruding, acting like he is mine. I went to turn around and sit somewhere, anywhere else but Alex and Casey saw me and called me over right away.

"I can't believe you told off Elliot!" I heard Tony tell Olivia as I walked up

"Well he probably got back with She-devil and wanted to tell me it was a major mistake." Olivia said sighing. I sat down and intently listened in.

"No Livvy, he was gonna ask you to the spring dance!" Tony replied with that Olivia went wide-eyed and Abby gasped.

"He what?" Olivia asked

"He likes you Livvy and now you are gonna have to fix it because we all know you like him." Tony explained

*Ding*

Like normal Tony and I walked to wood-shop together, but Jeanne approached us and asked,"Hey Tony did you maybe wanna go to the spring dance with me?"

The first thing I thought was of course not he wants to go with Kate but is stuck with me. But I was pulled out of that thought when Tony replied, " No thanks I was kind of hoping Ziva would go with me."


	9. An answer and a note

_**A/N: Okay so I had fun writing in Ziva's point of view so I think this chapter will be in her point of view as well!**_

I could not believe he had just said that, I had thought him and Kate were meant for one another but if they were why would he ask me?

As we continued walking Jeanne sent me a death glare, just as Tony asked, "So will you go to the spring dance with me?"

"What about Kate, are you to not going together?" I asked, and i must have looked confused.

"No! Me and Kate are really close but like best friends. Me and her going together would be awkward." Tony said

I smiled then said,"Well we are really close best friends why will it not be awkward if we go together?"

"Cause, maybe I think of you more as my girlfriend." He told me with that, umm..., what did Angela call it, oh yes! Flirty smile.

"Good." I replied hoping my smile was just as flirty.

Wood shop ended way to quickly for my liking, and next I had history.

In the middle of Ducky's lecture about the civil war Carly, the girl next to me, handed me a note. I looked up to see if Ducky was still busy talking so I wouldn't get caught, which he was, so I opened it.

_Hey, so everyone has heard that Tony asked you to the dance AND turned down Jeanne to go with you. Is it true?_

_-Liv_

_Yes! We are also going to see a movie Friday night. Who told you?_

_-Ziva_

I added to the note and asked Carly to pass it to Olivia.

"So for our History project your language Arts teachers and I have decided to have you write a 2000 word diary entry which will be due Friday of next week." Ducky said which was followed by a few kids complaints.

Carly handed me the note again.

_Hey, so everyone has heard that Tony asked you to the dance AND turned down Jeanne to go with you. Is it true?_

_-Liv_

_Yes! We are also going to see a movie Friday night. Who told you?_

_-Ziva_

I'm soooo happy for you I think you really like him! Oh well Jeanne told Kathy, Kathy told Elliot, Elliot told Hodigins, Hodgins told Munch and Angela, Munch told Casey who told Alex, and Angela told Abby and everybody else, Alex also told Fin, And Abby told me and everyone who didn't hear so basically everyone knows!

_-Liv_

_Wow, are you sure Tony will not mind that everyone knows we are dating._

_-Ziva_

I added to the note and Carly gave it to Oliva and she read it just in time for the bell to ring.

"I am sure he won't mind, all guys want other people to know they are dating so other guys know that your off limits. Tony isn't nearly as bad as other guys about this but he won't mind everybody knows." Oliva told me

"Oh," I said understanding a little more than I did before. Because at least this way that everybody knows girls won't flirt with Tony.


	10. A Perfect Kind of Awkward

**A/N: This is in Ziva's point of view again well sort of because I wanted to make it longer I have a few parts where it's Abby's Point of and I know the movies I mention are older ones but I couldn't think of any other there is spoilers for the Vow in here just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Really I don't own it cause if I did I don't think I'd have enough time to write about it, cause I would be helping write the actual thing. But I don't so yay I do have time to write about it!**

* * *

><p>Friday came slower than I thought it would but now here I was in the car with Tony, and my palms are sweating.<p>

"So what movie do ya wanna see?" Tony asked

"Well, I heard Abby and Angela saying _This Means War_ was good." I suggested I had heard Abby and Angela talking about it all through math and it had seemed funny.

"It was me and Kate saw it on Valentines day cause we were both valentine-less." Tony replied

"Oh." Was all I seemed to be able to say, I mean him and Kate hang out a lot more than I thought.

"I heard from Livvy that _The Hunger Games_ was good, and she said _The Vow_ was too. I also heard from Elliot that _Journey 2_ was good." Tony said

I had heard that _The Hunger Games _was better if you read the book first and _Journey 2_ hadn't seemed very interesting so that left _The Vow_ which Olivia said was a major duck-flick... wait no a chick-flick. "How about _The Vow_?" I decided it was the best option considering I had not read _The Hunger Games_.

"Sounds good to me." He said, and I knew he was lying because he liked action movies he had told me this before.

"Are you sure, Olivia said it was a chick flick?" I asked just to be sure.

"Course', I am sure it is always fun to see a new kind of movie." Tony told me with that smile that had to make most of the girls at our school bat their eyes and beg him to take them somewhere with him.

As we were sitting in the movie Tony had placed his arm around my shoulder and put my head on his shoulder. Normally I would find this uncomfortable but with Tony, it just... wasn't. The movie was good so far but to be honest I would have much rather seen an action movie and I am sure Tony would agree.

The credits rolled on the movie screen and I looked at Tony as we stood up.

"Well that was an awful ending." I told him voicing my opinion

"Well it was based off a true story and sometimes the endings in true stories aren't always perfect, I mean they did sort of get back together." Tony told me

I disagreed though, I mean she didn't even remember him and their past which is sad, forgetting the person you fell in love with and only remembering up to a certain point. I think if that happened to me I wouldn't know what to do I would feel lost, too lost and my surroundings would begin to blur, there would be no adapting.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" Tony asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded still not able to fully speak not to mention I was nervous... again.

******************With Abby and McGee,** Abby's POV************************

"The stars are so pretty!" I told McGee as I looked out the window of our favorite diner. McGee and I have been hanging out more than we used to. Which is nice but it is purely platonic, not to say I don't want it to be more cause I do I mean I have liked him ever since I can remember.

"Ya, you have seemed a little zoned out tonight are you okay?" McGee asked with that adorable concerned look in his green-grey eyes.

I responded with a simple, "Ya." because I knew he'd believe it with how naive he is. Because it wasn't just tonight I have been zoned out it has been all week, and I have been zoned out thinking of ways to tell him I like him.

****************************Tony and Ziva*********************************

"I was chasing Kate when Olivia tripped me and I fell and ripped my favorite pair of jeans, but the worst part was I had gotten a dare for Elliot the day before to wear butter fly whity-tighty's. It was very embarrassing, my face turned very very red." Tony said telling me a story of when they were in 5th grade.

I couldn't help but laugh at the picture that had formed itself in my head. It was easy to talk to Tony, easier than it should be.

Once we had finished our pizza Tony drove me home and walked me to the front door. Then there was the first awkward moment of the night because I couldn't tell rather or not he was going to kiss me let alone if I should kiss him, so we stood there and waited for something to happen, no not something but anything. He must have read my mind because moments later he began to lean in and we kissed. It wasn't passionate like the movie's explain but it was sweet but long and meaningful, it was so much better than the movies because in the movies there are actors playing two happy people and this is two real happy people.

***************************Abby and McGee****************************

As McGee walked me up to my door he gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Did you wanna go to the Spring dance with me as my date not as my friend?"

And to say I was surprised was an understatement because I jumped into his arms gave him a big kiss on the lips and mumbled," That's all I have ever wanted."

***************************Ziva's POV**************************

Thing have never seemed to work out in my life from my mom dying to my little sister dying but maybe just maybe this will work out for me.


	11. A Dance

_**A/N: So I later decided I wanted to do Prom instead of the spring dance but since obviously I couldn't do that cause it would be confusing to change it and I would have to go do some editing in more than one chapter and it would just not make sense, so I decided the spring dance is basically Prom. I have the dress URL's on my profile, they won't become a link and I keep trying but it doesn't work. and Sorry I updated sooo late I haven't been home a lot at all this last month because of camping and vacation.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. And Obviously I do not own the dresses because I can assure you I am not a designer actually I never even though about being one.**_

Tony knock twice on Ziva's door and soon became nervous, even though they had been dating for a week or so and have been best friends since Ziva came to the school, but this was different completely different he was about to take her to the spring dance sure they had been on dates in public and stuff but all there friends were going to be there now and that itself was different. And on top of all that Ziva would be all dressed up. Once the door opened there stood Ziva her hair strained and not curly like normal, some of it was flipped to the side. She had on a mid-night blue dress that flowed nicely and it had leaf pearl gems around the empire waste.

"Your early." Ziva said smiling as she opened the door.

"Only for my favorite girl in the whole wide world." Tony said adding a flirty smile.

"Good because I would be devastated if you were a minute late." Ziva said with a laugh, "Should we head to the dance."

"Of course, your chariot awaits you, my princess." Tony told Ziva with a very proper stance, opening the door, making Ziva laugh.

***The dance***Olivia's POV***

I entered in my new gown which was a deep red with beading just above my hips and around the top of the dress. And bunching in the bodice. My hair was in slight curls and some of it was pinned up with a beaded clip that Kate let me barrow. And there was Elliot in his perfect tux dancing with his not so perfect girlfriend. Who was in the shortest hot pink dress they make. I hadn't seen any of my friends yet making this completely uncomfortable. We decided since I hadn't gotten a date and Kate's date canceled on her we would all go as this huge group of dysfunctional friends minus Elliot, I had spent nearly three hours convincing them not to tell him the plan. Tony was going to pick up Ziva then head over and get Kate, Abby and McGee who were at Abby's house because Kate had left her license in her parents car and her parents were out of town and Abby's car broke down again and Abby had begged McGee to drive with them. And as for everyone else they were going to meet us here, well that was the plan, but as I said before, no one had shown up. I stood awkwardly in the corner waiting for anyone to show up.

"You are always ditching me for your friends!" I heard Kathy say quite loudly which caused me to turn my attention to the middle of the dance floor where Elliot and Kathy stood.

"Sorry, it's not my fault Hodgins' car got stolen when he stopped to get gas and left his keys in the car." Elliot stated.

Well that explained why Hodgins hadn't arrived yet, always wanting to be the first one.

"But you don't need to go get him!" Kathy yelled as loud as she had before.

"He is my friend! You know Kath you can spend as much time with your friends as you want but when I wanna go hang out with my friends suddenly I did something wrong." Elliot told her getting frustrated.

"You know what Elliot maybe we should go our separate ways we don't seem to see things in the same vision." Kathy said clearly beginning to calm down a little bit.

"Ya, your right." Elliot said walking away to go pick up Hodgins.

So that was it no more Elliot and Kathy, just Elliot and just Kathy.

*30 minutes later*

Everyone had eventually found a dance partner, but me I was sitting alone at the table that everyone once occupied.

"Hey, you know sitting alone at a dance isn't very fun." A voice I knew all too well said walking up and standing next my chair.

"Wanna dance?" He asked clearly getting that I wasn't going to answer him.

I looked up to decline but I was caught by his beautiful blue eyes and something in me controlled my voice to say otherwise because I said, 'Yes.' and the next thing I know I was being pulled out of my chair and pulled to the dance floor.

"So I heard you and Kathy broke up." I told him. 'What a great way to start a conversation' that little sarcastic voice said in my head, which strangely sounded like a mix of my friends voices, I hated that voice the most.

"Didn't everyone?" Elliot asked

This was true, I'm sure there is a million examples I could think of that showed gossip around here traveled fast. I gave him a slight nod to show I was still listening.

"So about Monday," Elliot began

"Oh, about that I am sorry for snapping." I told him to avoid letting him continue.

"Not about that I was going to ask you to the dance , but I guess I am a little late considering we are at the dance, so how about instead of going to the dance we go to the Movie's?" Elliot explained.

The butterflies in my stomach began, heat rushed from my toes to my cheeks signaling I was blushing wildly, and the little voice began screaming, 'say yes!' repeatedly. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out which made my cheeks become hotter. I had no clue what to say, but Angela was always saying actions speak louder than words, so I leaned in and kissed him. This was soo different from our last kiss it was sweeter, slower, and it had more emotion.

"Is that a yes?" Elliot asked as I pulled away, my face still centimeters from his.

"No, that's an absolutely." I told him smiling

"If I ask you another question that the answer is yes to will you kiss me again?" Elliot asked

"Maybe." I replied and kissed him.

***A little while later. Ziva's POV.***

Eventually we all slowly made it back to the table we had previously occupied.

"Hey, Alex isn't that you ex-boyfriend Justin?" Abby asked

"Ya, it is." Alex said after looking in the direction Abby had been.

"Hey he's dancing with George from my math class!" Olivia noticed

"They make a cute couple." Angela said piping in

"They do, don't they." Alex said adding her opinion, and a long silence followed.

"This is fun." I stated once the silence became unbearable.

"It is fun..." Hodgins agreed

"We should do this more often!" Abby said exited

"What dance?" Casey asked confused

"Sure we will just host parties once a week!" Abby replied enthused

"Abbs you have an idea like this constantly and it never happens." Fin said gently

Abby rolled her eyes clearly not listening to a word we said

***Hour later***

***Abby and McGee, Abby's POV***

"Thanks for taking me to the dance." I told McGee once we reached my doorstep

"Thank you for coming with me." McGee answered

I smiled in return, there was a long silence.

"That wasn't exactly a date, but is there any chance you might be my girlfriend?" McGee asked timidly

"Absolutely!" I all but yelled and jumped into his arms

"Really?" He asked clearly surprised with my answer.

"Of course we have be friends forever! And I have known I liked you for awhile now." I responded as a blush rose to my cheeks.

***Tony and Ziva, Ziva's POV***

"That was fun, I always thought a dance would be a little different." I told Tony as we pulled up in front of my house

"Well then when prom comes around you'll know exactly what to expect." Tony replied smiling.

We opened our door at the same time and got out.

"See you Monday." Tony said as we reached the door. I leaned up and kissed him. It was gentle but passionate, sweet and careful.

I pulled back so we were only one or two centimeters apart and asked, "Or how about we hang out tomorrow?" I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him for two days.

"Deal." Tony replied smiling, and as Tony would say, 'We sealed it with a kiss' a perfect kiss.

***Elliot and Olivia, Olivia's POV**

"I bet we look silly, walking through the park overly dressed." I told Elliot as he took my hand. I didn't want to head home yet and I guess he didn't either cause he suggested a walk in the park.

"Eh it's late not many people are here to see how silly we look." Elliot replied adding a laugh

The dance had ended around 10 and we had to have been walking in the park for at least 30 minutes, I guess it was getting late.

"I better get home I bet my mom is wondering where I am." I told him looking up at the stars. It might of been true and maybe she is looking for me but I highly doubt it, but it was _late_ and I _should _be getting home.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car." Elliot told me as we headed back towards the school where my car was parked.

"Thanks." I said once we reached my car.

"No problem, pick you up at 7 on Sunday for a movie?" Elliot asked a sparkle is his steely blue eyes.

"Ya," I said smiling. I leaned up and lightly kissed him, it was almost like a feather but it had more meaning.

"I had a great time." I whispered pulling back slightly so our breath still mingled together.

"Me too." He replied turning away to leave, then added, "Cya!"

"Bye!" I said waving, watching as he left.

***3rd Person***

High school is crazy and complicated. Throughout the drama and heartbreak, some of us find that the one we were looking for to complete our fairytale, was the one in the middle of it all. While others are still looking carefully for their one to complete their fairytale. Some of us are new and have found the one for us right away and just had troubles getting them. While others had no trouble at all cause they already had their match. But throughout all the looking for a perfect high school fairytale the one thing that will never, ever change is who your friends are.

_**A/N:Okay I think I am ending it here... but review and tell me what you think, please! **_


End file.
